At present, in the field of image processing and video frame processing, polygon detection technology is a technology widely studied. In general, polygon detection is one of the important steps in image processing such as image recognition analysis. Based on the detected polygon area, information such as a preset text or image is inserted into the detected polygon area, so that information replacement may be realized, and manual operations are reduced. In addition, polygon detection technology may also be applied to fields such as surveillance and image correction.